Meguri Yuku Toki wo Kimi to
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Ah, kupetikkan alunan irama/Itu demi menjadi kekasihmu/Meski yang kulakukan percuma/Lagu ini tulus dari hatiku. (Kembali kupetik gitarku).Ah, hujan badai kan kulewati/Itu demi menjadi kekasihmu/Meskipun janji tak bisa kutepati/Lagu ini tulus dari hatiku. "Aku menunggumu, Tenma."/'Iya. Tapi, sepertinya, aku tidak janji … Taiyou.'. For TaiTen day (11/08). Full of Taiyou's POV. RnR?


**Meguri Yuku Toki wo Kimi to**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**InaIre GO © Level-5**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre: Friendship, Angst, Hurt, Romance (maybe).**

**Warning(s): Gaje, penjek, gak nyambung, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

~Meguri Yuku Toki wo Kimi to~

"…_sabita kokoro no tobira no kagi wa, itsumo chikaku de, waratte iru kara…"_

Taiyou POV.

Ah! Aku mendengarnya lagi. Aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Aku mendengar seseorang yang bernyanyi dari Ruang Musik yang bersebelahan dengan kelas.

Dia bernyanyi lagi. Tenma bernyanyi lagi. A-aku sangat senang dia bernyanyi. Aku sangat senang mendengar suaranya, setiap saat. Bahkan … aku sangat senang, kalau dia akan menyapaku tiba-tiba, dan memintaku untuk mengajarinya bernyanyi. Dia akan bernyanyi, dan aku, akan mengirinya dengan permainan gitarku. Sungguh, aku sangat merindukan semuanya.

Clek!

Aku hendak memegang knop pintu kelas. Namun, seseorang tiba-tiba meneriakiku.

"Amemiya-_senpai_! Kau mau kemana? Bukankah pelajaran baru saja dimulai? Kau 'kan sudah diminta oleh Endou-_sensei_ untuk mengajari kami," ucap salah satu murid kelas satu. Sontak aku langsung berbalik dan menatapnya. Dingin. Hanya itu yang aku perlihatkan padanya. Namun, dengan enggan aku segera menjawab pertanyaannya barusan itu.

"Maaf, ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan di ruang musik. Kalian, bisa tenang sebentar saja bukan?" jawabku singkat. Kemudian aku malah bertanya pada mereka.

Semuanya menggeleng. Hal yang sangat membuat aku sangat heran.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Setiap kali mengajar, Amemiya-_senpai_ selalu saja bilang sedang mempunyai urusan di Ruang Musik. Sebenarnya, ada apa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Murid yang cukup aku kenal, namanya Nanobana Kinako.

"Maaf Nanobana. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya. Ini, masalah pribadiku…," kataku lalu kembali berbalik, tanpa memandangnya lagi.

"Tapi 'kan seharusnya ini tanggung jawab _Senpai_! _Senpai _'kan sudah diberikan tugas untuk mengajari murid kelas satu. Apa tanggung jawab itu tidak bisa kau pegang dan kau laksanakan!" kali ini, Nanobana langsung berteriak sambil menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya. Aku sangat tahu jelas kalau saat ini terpancar kekesalan di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi-"

"Sudahlah! Kalau Amemiya-_senpai _tidak bisa melaksanakan tugasmu sebagai guru senior pengganti, lebih baik, aku memberitahukan hal ini pada Shindou-_senpai_! Biar dia yang nanti akan mengurusnya," Nanobana berkata sekali lagi. Perkataan yang sontak langsung membuatku terdiam. Ingin aku berteriak dan memarahinya. Namun entah kenapa, aku malah terdiam di tempatku berdiri. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apapun, bahkan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

Clek!

Tiba-tiba saja, ada seseorang yang membukakan pintu dari luar. Dia lekas masuk ke dalam kelas. Ah! Aku mengenalnya, dia Tsurugi, tentu saja dia adalah sosok yang sangat kukenal, terlebih lagi … dia adalah … kekasih Tenma.

Jujur saja, selama ini, aku sangat menyukai Tenma. Bahkan, perasaan sukaku padanya, sudah melebihi suka sebagai teman. Ya, tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, aku mencintainya. Dan entah kenapa, perasaan itu terus tumbuh sampai saat ini.

Puk…

Dia menepuk pundaknya. Aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi pemuda itu saat ini, karena, dia sedikit tertunduk. Jarang sekali aku melihatnya bertingkah seperti ini. Ya, jarang sekali. Setidaknya sebelum…

"Aku tahu kau sangat merindukan Tenma. Tapi, sepertinya, caramu salah," ia berbisik pelan. Bisa kudengar dari suaranya, terpancar kepedihan yang mendalam. Tentu saja dia bilang begitu, karena sebenarnya … Tenma, sudah meninggal.

"…bukan hanya kau saja yang merindukan Tenma. Aku juga. Bahkan … mungkin aku lebih merindukannya darimu. Kau tahu 'kan dia itu sangat berharga bagiku," lanjutnya. Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Oleh karena itu, aku mohon padamu jangan bertindak seperti ini. Kuharap kau bisa melupakan Tenma, setidaknya untuk saat ini," setelah berkata seperti itu, Tsurugi langsung melewatiku, lalu berjalan ke meja depan kelas. Tiba-tiba saja, aura pemuda itu berubah seketika.

"_Minna_! Aku mau mengumumkan sesuatu! Ini adalah sebuah berita bagus. Akan diadakan ajang pencarian bakat yang di-sponsori oleh sekolah kita! Dan pemenangnya, akan langsung menjadi idola terkenal! _Nee_, yang berminat, langsung saja daftar pada OSIS, ya, padaku juga tidak apa-apa!" pemuda _navy_ itu langsung saja menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, dan memasang senyum liciknya. Namun, kali ini terkesan sangat ceria dan penuh semangat.

DEG…

Jujur saja, aku sangat tersentak melihat hal itu. Aku sangat kaget karena Tsurugi bisa melupakan Tenma secepat itu. Tidak! Aku percaya dia tidak melupakan Tenma. Dia hanya ingin menutupi semua kesedihannya dengan berpura-pura bertingkah biasa saja. Tapi, aku yakin, ada kalanya dia murung, dan sedih. Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu betapa berharganya Tenma untuk Tsurugi. Dan … yang paling penting, Tsurugi, pasti tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Tenma, sedetik-pun.

Clek!

Aku kembali memutar knop pintu yang sudah dingin itu. Perlahan, aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas, dan berkata pelan;

"Kuserahkan yang di sini padamu, Tsurugi…"

Setelah itu, aku mulai berjalan ke Ruang Musik. Dan meninggalkan kelas yang dipenuhi oleh aura kepedihan itu.

Tap…

Aku sampai di depan ruang musik yang bersebelahan dengan kelas tadi, kelas 1-A. Dengan langkah perlahan, aku mulai memasuki ruang musik yang sunyi itu. Setelah sampai di dalam, benar saja, aku tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Ah! Aku berimajinasi lagi soal Tenma. Padahal jelas-jelas, tadi aku mendengar suaranya sedang bernyanyi, dan asalnya dari sini.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera duduk di salah satu kursi ruang musik itu, dan segera mengambil sebuah gitar.

Aku-pun segera memetik senar di gitar itu, dan mulai bernyanyi…

…aku juga kembali teringat kenangan-kenanganku ketika bersama Tenma.

_~Ah, ibitsu namerode idete kita_

_Ai sarerubeki iki mono da  
Seika wa agerare nakutemo_

_Kokoro ga utatte iru kara~  
_

_Ah, kupetikkan alunan irama  
Itu demi menjadi kekasihmu  
Meski yang kulakukan percuma  
Lagu ini tulus dari hatiku~_

* * *

_Flashback…_

Sore itu aku sedang duduk di ranjang kamar Rumah Sakit. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, aku hanya memandang bosan pada pancaran mentari di langit sore. Ah! Padahal seminggu berlalu, setelah aku dioperasi. Aku menderita penyakit jantung, jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus dioperasi. Dan beruntungnya, operasi itu berhasil. Huh, kenapa tidak dilakukan dari dulu saja sih! Aku 'kan agak kesal kalau baru dioperasi saat umurku sudah 14 tahun. Ya … tidak bisa menyalahkan juga sih, karena kata Fuyuka-_san_, umurku sekarang baru cukup untuk dilakukan operasi. Karena, saat usiaku dibawah 14 tahun, kemungkinan selamat dari operasi itu hanya 45% saja.

TRAAAK!

Ah! Aku melamun lagi. Gara-gara melamun lagi, aku jadi tidak sadar kalau ada sebuah bola yang mengarah ke kamarku. Tentu saja bola itu mengarah langsung ke jendela kamarku yang terbuka. Alhasil, sekarang ini bola malang itu tengah menggelinding di lantai kamarku. Cih, agak kesal juga sih, kenapa kamarku harus di lantai bawah sih! Jadinya begini deh, kalau ada bola nyasar-pun, aku pasti kena.

Dengan cekatan, aku segera bangkit berdiri dan mengambil bola itu. Setelah itu, aku kembali mengamati ke luar jendela. Benar saja, aku menangkap sebuah objek—oh tidak—, aku menemukan seseorang yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku. Ah, aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi, dia langsung berlari dan mendekat ke arahku.

"Hei kamu, bisa tolong kembalikan bola milikku? Maaf, aku tidak sengaja sampai-sampai bola itu masuk ke dalam kamarmu. Tadi, aku menendangnya terlalu keras," ucap anak berambut cokelat polos itu. Ia berkata sambil sedikit menggaruk belakang kelapanya. Ya, bisa aku lihat kalau dia sangat merasa bersalah saat ini.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali hati-hati ya. Siapa namamu?" aku langsung melempar pelan bola miliknya itu, ia-pun segera menangkapnya. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung bertanya hal yang cukup penting—namanya— padanya.

"Namaku Matsukaze Tenma. Kau siapa?" dia langsung menjawab, dan kembali bertanya padaku.

"Aku Amemiya Taiyou. _Yoroshiku nee_, Tenma," tanpa sadar, aku segera memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Aku-pun langsung tersenyum di hadapannya. Ya, sebuah senyuman tulus yang tak biasa aku tunjukkan pada orang lain.

_~Ah , doredake tsuyoi ame koete _

_Aisarerubeki iki mono ka? _

_Yakusoku ga mamorenakutemo  
Kokoro ga utatte iru kedo  
_

_Ah, hujan badai kan kulewati  
Itu demi menjadi kekasihmu  
Meskipun janji tak bisa kutepati  
Lagu ini tulus dari hatiku~_

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu, dan aku … semakin dekat saja dengan Tenma. Ya, walau-pun sekarang aku sudah kembali bersekolah—karena aku sudah sehat—, tapi aku selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk menengoknya. Awalnya aku kaget, kalau Tenma ternyata bersekolah di SMP Raimon, pada kenyataannya sama denganku. Ya, aku sangat mencintai musik juga sepakbola. Dan di Raimon-lah, aku mulai menuntut ilmu, dan berusaha memperdalam 2 hal yang sangat aku sukai itu.

Aku juga awalnya tersentak ketika mendengar Tenma bernyanyi. Ah! Suaranya sangat merdu. Bahkan, aku seperti terhipnotis saja setiap kali dia bernyanyi. Oh, sungguh, dia seperti Malaikat bagiku.

Awalnya, aku juga sangat bertanya-tanya, kenapa anak se-pintar Tenma bisa menetap di Rumah Sakit. Padahal, menurutku kondisinya sangatlah stabil. Walau seringkali aku menemukannya tergeletak pingsan. Ya, mungkin hal itu yang membuatku bertanya-tanya akan kesehatannya.

Barulah aku tahu setelah seseorang menceritakannya. Namanya adalah Tsurugi Kyousuke. Dia adalah kekasih Tenma. Ah! Rasanya aku cemburu ketika mengetahui kalau Tenma sudah punya kekasih. Ya, tak bisa dipungkiri lagi aku juga suka padanya. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa merebut Tenma begitu saja dari Tsurugi. Ya, dia adalah pemuda yang baik. Jadi, untuk saat ini, aku percayakan Tenma padanya.

Aku baru tahu satu hal yang menyakitkan darinya. Ternyata Tenma menderita kanker hati. Ah! Itu adalah kenyataan terpahit yang pernah kuketahui dalam hidupku. Sungguh, Tenma adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku. Jujur saja, aku ingin menolongnya saat itu juga. Tapi, apa daya, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini, terkecuali, berdo'a pada Tuhan agar memberikan Tenma hidup lebih panjang lagi…

_~Dono doa nokku shite aketara ii?_

_ Aketara doko e mukattara ii? _

_Hitorija kaerenai kara Dare ka wo matteita dake?  
_

_Pintu mana yang bisa kuketuk?  
Arah mana yang bisa kulalui?  
Ku tak bisa pulang sendiri  
Ada seseorang yang kunanti~_

"Taiyou, satu minggu dari sekarang, aku akan dioperasi," katanya sambil berucap pelan.

Aku yang sedang menemaninya saat itu, langsung menghentikan permainan gitarku dan menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya kau akan secepatnya pulih. Itu bagus 'kan," kataku seraya menenangkannya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku juga sangat khawatir saat itu. Terpancar jelas pula suatu kepanikan dan kesedihan di wajah Tenma.

"A-aku tidak yakin bisa melewatinya. Lagipula…," dia menatap nanar ke arahku. Aku langsung terbelalak karena sedikit kaget.

"…besok Taiyou akan ditugaskan untuk mengajar di Amerika bukan? Aku takut, tidak bisa melewati semuanya tanpamu, Taiyou…," mata Tenma mulai berkaca-kaca. Bisa kurasakan tetesan-tetesan air mulai menetes dari matanya. Aku sangat kaget melihat hal itu. Segera aku menyimpan gitarku, dan mendekatinya. Kudekap ia erat-erat, seperti tidak mau lepas.

"Sudah jangan menangis…," bisikku lembut. Berharap ia mau berhenti menangis.

"Aku memang akan pergi ke Amerika besok, akan tetapi, aku akan selalu mendo'akanmu kok. Kau tenang saja Tenma," ucapku masih mendekapnya. Kuusap pelan kepalanya dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar, aku mulai mengecup keningnya singkat. Entah hal apa yang telah aku lakukan ini. Dan mungkin, kalau Tsurugi melihatnya ia akan sangat marah. Akan tetapi, memang tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau, aku … sangat mencintai Tenma.

"Hiks … kau janji?" ia mulai menatapku. Aku langsung memegang pipinya dan menghapus air matanya dengan lembut.

"Ia, aku berjanji. Aku pasti akan senantiasa mendo'akanmu, Tenma. Pasti!" ucapku dengan nada sedikit bersemangat. Mendengar hal itu, ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Terimakasih ya, Taiyou. Sepertinya aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan semua kebaikanmu," ucapnya ceria. Aku hanya membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum milikku.

"Ya, sama-sama. Lagipula, kita 'kan teman," jawabku singkat.

'Andai saja kamu tahu, kalau sebenarnya … aku menyukaimu, Tenma.'

_~Kimi ga ima ichiban aitai hito wa dare? _

_Kokoro no naka de dake hanaseru hito no kasu wa fuete iku _

_Dakara tsuyoku naritakatta tada_

_Siapa yang paling kamu rindukan?_  
_Jangan hanya mengatakannya dalam hati_  
_Oleh karena itu aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat~_

* * *

_Next day…_

Wah, hari ini aku akan pergi ke Amerika. Aku sangat senang sekali. Ya, aku memang dikenal sebagai murid teladan di Raimon, jadi tak jarang juga, aku sudah sering disuruh mengajar anak kelas satu di Sekolah, bahkan, Sekolah lain-pun banyak yang meminta jasaku.

Aku sebenarnya sangat menikmati pekerjaan ini, itung-itung menambah ilmu. Tapi, saat ini sepertinya ada hal yang lebih aku khawatirkan. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Tenma. Walau-pun ada Tsurugi yang akan senantiasa menjaganya, tetap saja, karena ini bersoalan dengan … hidup dan mati.

Clek…

Aku segera membuka kamar ruang rawat Tenma. Kutemui anak berambut cokelat itu sedang memegang sebuah kotak yang dibaluti kertas kado putih. Dengan lembut, aku berjalan ke arahnya, dan mulai menyapanya seperti biasa.

"Halo Tenma, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Hari ini, aku akan langsung berangkat ke Amerika," kataku sambil berbasa-basi. Hah, sebenarnya aku juga agak bosan bersandiwara terus seperti ini, tapi … aku juga tak bisa memungkiri, kalau hal kecil seperti inilah yang membuatku bisa terus berada di sisinya. Ya,setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Dia beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya, dan memberikan kotak itu padaku.

"Ambillah. Kalau-kalau kau merindukanku, kau bisa melihat ini," katanya lalu memberikan itu padaku. Dengan lembut, aku-pun menerimanya.

"Wah, terimakasih ya. Kamu baik sekali," aku kembali mengecup keningnya. Dia langsung tersentak kaget, sekaligus malu.

"E-eh, u-untuk apa itu Taiyou?" tanyanya dengan polos. Aku tersenyum.

"Sebagai tanda perpisahan. Kita 'kan tidak akan bertemu selama seminggu. Ya, kuanggap itu waktu yang sangat lama," ujarku lalu menatapnya dalam-dalam. Dia hanya mengangguk singkat.

"…semoga saat aku kembali nanti, kau sudah bisa kembali bersekolah ya! Aku menunggumu, Tenma," lanjutku. Lalu, tanpa menoleh lagi ke arahnya, aku langsung berjalan menuju pintu, memutar knopnya, dan lekas pergi darisana.

'Iya. Tapi, sepertinya, aku tidak janji … Taiyou.'

_~Bokura mada yomitarinai monogatari _

_Muriyari owarenai koto wakatte te _

_Dare mo mina jibun no mama _

_Tsuyoku naritakatta kara_

_Mesti kita tak tahu cerita masa depan_  
_dan cinta tak dapat dipaksakan_  
_Ku akan tetap mempelajari_  
_Cara menjadi lebih kuat~_

* * *

_Next week…_

Ah! Senang rasanya bisa kembali lagi ke Jepang. Selama di Amerika, aku sangat merindukan Jepang. Ya, aku belajar banyak di sana. Aku juga belajar ilmu kedokteran bersama seorang Dokter tampan bernama Ichinose. Dokter Ichinose adalah mantan pemain tim Unicorn sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan … dan beruntungnya, dia mempunyai hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih bersama Aki-_nee_, kakak perempuan Tenma. Andai saja aku bisa menikah dengan Tenma. Aku pasti akan mulai bercita-cita menjadi seorang Dokter, agar aku bisa menolongnya.

Oh iya, bicara soal Tenma, aku 'kan harus menemuinya lagi sekarang. Mudah-mudahan saja, operasi itu berjalan dengan lancar. Hampir saja aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat aku mengajar beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, tentu saja Karena aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya terus.

Dengan langkah tenang, aku langsung berjalan menuju _Inazuma Hospital_, tempat dimana Tenma—dan aku— dulu dirawat.

Aku mulai memasuki tempat yang sudah biasa ramai dikunjungi orang itu, tentu saja—karena itu Rumah Sakit ok—. Aku juga terus menggenggam hiasan bola kristal kaca yang Tenma berikan padaku seminggu yang lalu.

Dengan cekatan, aku segera berjalan menuju ruang operasi—karena aku yakin dia masih ada di sana—. Walau-pun aku tahu, kalau dia harus menjalani perawatan lagi setelah operasi. Tak apalah, yang penting aku bisa melihatnya dulu.

Tap…

Aku-pun sampai di depan ruang operasi. Namun, apa yang aku lihat? Aku melihat sosok-sosok yang begitu kukenal sedang tertunduk dan terlarut dalam kesedihan. Apa ini! Apakah operasinya gagal?

"Ba-bagaimana?"

Mendengar suaraku, semua yang ada di sana sontak langsung menoleh. Aku-pun ikut terbelalak karena kaget tak karuan melihat keadaan ini.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Semuanya membisu. Hei, kenapa tak ada satupun dari kalian yang menjawab. Ah! Aku juga melihat Aki-_nee_ sedang menangis. Se-sebenarnya ada apa ini?!

"Kau, tidak akan bisa menemuinya lagi," ucap Tsurugi tiba-tiba. Namun, jelas dari nada bicaranya, tersirat aura kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

"I-iya, aku tahu. Maksudmu, Tenma masih harus menjalani perawatan lagi, i-iya 'kan?" jawaku ragu-ragu. Sungguh, aku ingin mendapat jawaban 'Iya', atau sebuah anggukkan dari Tsurugi saat ini. Tapi…

Puk…

Ada yang menepuk pundakku. Ah! Ternyata itu Fuyuka-_san_.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, silahkan lihat sendiri," kata Fuyuka-_san_ seraya menunjuk kamar operasi itu. Dengan langkah tenang, aku segera memasuki ruang operasi itu. Namun, apa yang aku temui … aku menemukan sosok Tenma yang sudah ditutupi dengan selimut, sampai, kepalanya juga. Tunggu! Ke-kepalanya juga, berarti benar, kalau Tenma sudah…

Aku segera mendekati sosok itu. Sosok yang sudah sangat kukenal. Sosok yang selama ini sudah aku damba-dambakan. Sosok yang selama ini aku sukai—tidak! Sosok yang selama ini aku cintai. Kugenggam erat tangannya. Aku tidak bisa merasakan denyut nadinya. Memang benar, dia sudah meninggal.

Kenapa?! Kenapa semuanya terjadi padaku. Kenapa aku harus kehilangan kebahagiaan yang sebentar lagi akan aku wujudkan. Kenapa aku harus kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam sampai tega memisahkan kami. Akhirnya, aku tahu kenyataan pahit ini. Kenyataan yang akan memisahkanku dan Tenma … selamanya…

* * *

_Dakara ima ai ni yuku_

_So kimetanda_

_Poketto no kono kyoku wo__kimi ni kikasetai__  
__Sotto boryu-mu wo agete_

_Tashikamete mitayo__  
__Oh Good-bye Days Ima, kawaru ki ga suru_

_Kinou made ni So Long_

_Kakko yokunai_

_Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara__La la la la love with you__  
__Katahou no earphone wo_

_Kimi ni watasu_

_Yukkuri to nagare komu_

_Kono shunkan__  
__Umaku aisete imasu ka?_

_Tama ni mayou kedo__  
__Oh Good-bye Days__Ima, kawari hajimeta_

_Mune no oku All Right_

_Kakko yokunai_

_Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara__La la la la love with you__  
__Dekireba kanashii_

_Omoi nante shitaku nai_

_Demo yattekuru deshou, oh_

_Sono toki egao de__"Yeah, Hello My Friend" nante sa__Ieta nara ii noni__  
__Onaji uta wo_

_Kuchizusamu toki_

_Soba ni ite I Wish_

_Kakko yokunai_

_Yasashisa ni aeta yokatta yo__La la la la good-bye days_

* * *

_End of Flashback_

Aku segera menghentikan permainan gitarku. Kupandangi jam dinding yang ada di Ruang Musik itu. Ah! Masih jam 2 siang, pikirku singkat. Akhirnya, aku kembali memainkan gitarku.

_Tsutsuganaku nagareyuku machi Hito shirezu Otozurete  
Yukisugiru Hito no nagare ni Haseru Hajimari no koro_

_Komorebi wo Abinagara Yureru  
Kono hana wo Miseta nara Kimi wa Nante iu darou?_

_Asaki yumemishi Kimi  
Madorominagara Sakihokoru you ni  
Hora, Goran yo  
Arifureteru Machinami ni Me wo kagayakasu Kimi ga nozomu nara  
Mamoru beki Bukiyou na omoi Taisetsu ni shiyou_

_Tsuredzure wo Matotta Gogo ni Yawarakaku sasu hikari  
Mabushikute Mabuta Tojireba Ukabu Hajimari no koro_

_Hidamari de Kawairashiku nemuru  
Yume no naka Kirameite Kimi wa Nani omou darou?_

_Asaki yumemishi Kimi  
Hohoeminagara Kaze ni mau you ni  
Nee, Sou darou?  
Hoho wo naderu Amai kaori ni Sasowareta Kimi ga negau nara  
Kitaru beki Atarashii sekai Uketome Utaou_

_Aa kin'iro ni kagayaku Uruwashiki yume, Maboroshi  
Ten wo aogu Kimi wo tsurete Haruka  
Te no naru hou he to…_

_Asaki yumemishi Kimi Madorominagara Sakihokoru you ni  
Hora, Mite goran  
Arifureteru Nanigenai Kono nichijou ga Kimi no nozomi nara  
Mamoru beki Taisetsu na omoi Mitsukeyou Boku to…_

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Kulihat ke luar jendela. Wah, sepertinya akan segera turun hujan, karena langitnya sudah sangat gelap. Dengan cekatan, aku segera menaruh gitar yang ada di Ruang Musik itu, dan segera keluar darisana. Kulihat ke kelas sebelah, ternyata sudah tak ada siapapun, aku-pun segera pergi ke sana untuk mengambil tas-ku, dan segera pergi meninggalkan SMP Raimon.

"Wah, sepertinya, aku tahu, aku harus kemana sekarang…,"

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Aku berhenti di sebuah Makam. Ya, bisa diketahui, kalau sekarang ini aku berada di Makam Tenma. Aku segera terduduk di sisi batu nisannya. Tanpa sadar, aku segera menyapanya, berharap ia bisa mendengarku, walau-pun ku tahu hasilnya sia-sia saja.

"Halo Tenma. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Apa kau bahagia di Surga?"

"Aku merindukanmu lho."

"A-apakah kita bisa bersama lagi?"

"Tenma, aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"…hiasan bola kristal kaca ini tidak cukup untuk melepaskan rinduku padamu."

"Tenma…"

"Tenma…"

"Tenma…"

Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Aku menangis, lagi-lagi, aku menangis untuk Tenma. Aku benar-benar masih tidak percaya kalau dia sudah tidak ada sekarang. Aku merasa, dia masih ada di sisiku saat ini.

Ah! Biarlah, mungkin hanya di sinilah Tenma bisa mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Mungkin dengan cara inilah aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku padanya. Mungkin dengan cara inilah, Tenma bisa mengetahui kalau aku … sudah lama mencintainya.

Aku-pun meletakkan hiasan bola kristal kaca itu di dekat batu nisan Tenma. Benda terakhir yang dia berikan padaku. Benda yang sebenarnya tidak akan pernah bisa kubuang, namun, aku juga akan sangat merasa bersalah kalau aku menyimpannya. Dalam benda itu sesungguhnya tersimpan banyak kenangan antara kami berdua. Dalam benda itu sebenarnya sudah tersampaikan perasaanku yang belum sempat aku katakan padanya itu.

'Tenma! Walau-pun kamu sudah tidak ada, aku akan selalu mencintaimu.'

Dengan perlahan, aku segera berjalan tenang meninggalkan Makam itu. Sekilas, aku berbalik dan menatap batu nisan itu dan tersenyum.

Hembusan angin sore mulai menerbangkan rambutku. Aku merasa angin sore begitu menusuk-nusuk rambutku. Ah! Biarlah, justru angin sore ini mengingatkanku pada Tenma. Pada sosok Tenma yang selalu tersenyum. Pada sosok Tenma yang tak pernah menyerah. Pada sosok Tenma yang tak pernah mau berhenti berharap.

Angin ini, akan selalu mengingatkanku pada sosok yang akan selalu aku cintai. Sosok yang selama ini tak pernah bisa tergantikan di hidupku. Sosok yang selalu kusebut sebagai … Matsukaze Tenma.

Waktu yang sudah berlalu, akhirnya menjawab semua hal yang belum terungkap selama ini. Waktu yang sudah berlalu, ternyata belum mampu menyampaikan perasaanku untukmu. Namun, ingatlah! Perasaanku akan selalu ada di dalam hatimu. Waktu yang sudah berlalu bersamamu, telah memberikan arti hidup dan kebahagiaan tersimpan yang selama ini bisa kurasakan.

"Terimakasih, Tenma."

-FIN-

* * *

**Mori: Halo minna~/ditimpuk/. Maaf saia belum update B VS B 2 sama SMP. Sebenarnya, SMP udah ada chp 6-nya. Saia lagi nunggu waktu yang pas buat update. Ah! Jadwalku rada padat bulan2 ini. Jadi gak bisa update fict terus menerus. Ini aja adalah fict yang sengaja kupanjangin hasil fict yang aku tulis di kertas *aslinya pendek banget*. Alurnya juga sudah saia ganti. Sekali lagi, maaf karena saia belum bisa update, dan fict ini sangat abal *bungkuk*.**

**Ah iya! Btw, ini list lagu2 yang ada di fict ini.**

**Scenario by- Saboten  
**

**Newsong by- Tacica *yang suka Naruto Shippuden pasti tahu lagu ini :D***

**Goodbye Days by-YUI**

**Meguri Yuku Toki wo Kimi to by- Eguchi Takuya *Seiyuu-nya Taiyou*.**

**Nah,kalau yang udah punya pasti udah dengerin. Bagi yang belum punya, bisa di download di situs2 terdekat(?)/plok/. Saia gak mau bilang banyak2 lagi. Yang jelas makasih kalau yg udah mau baca fict ini. Sekali lagi maaf saia belum bisa update. Kuharap ada pengertian dari readers semua. Jaa nee~**

**-Mori Kousuke18-**

**Review?  
**


End file.
